France & Friends
by CassyR5
Summary: Ally Dawson has always wanted to visit France. And now she has her chance. But while trying to follow the rules while coping with her new 'partner', Austin Moon, it may just be a little harder than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

France. Oh, even at the sound of the name, it makes me swoon. The beauty of the language, the simplicity of the food, the gorgeousness of the city, I could go on and on. And lucky me, because that's exactly where my class is headed this weekend.

It's for French (obviously), and I just can't contain my excitement. We're staying their for a whole month. It's going to be amazing. Unfortunately, my best friend, Trish, failed to meet my level of academic, so I won't know anyone. On the plus, at least she won't be able to distract me from the 'cute french boys' with their 'perfect accents' and 'black berets'. Gosh. She is _such_ a girl.

I, on the other hand, am going for the architecture and language. I just love French. I mean, I know it's also 'the language of love', but at my school, being smart isn't exactly something people look for in others. It's all about their looks; how they dress, their makeup, their hair - which is all fake, of course. So, no boys for me. Well, there was one...but I'm fine now.

Anyways... Back to reality. I'm going to focus on my studies and learn and explore. Nothing else.

* * *

"Okay, students, I need you to hurry up!" my teacher, Ms. Cromwell shouts at the airport. I'm waiting in the lobby with the rest of the students, them running around, trying to find their friends and comparing ticket numbers to see if they'll be sitting together. Meanwhile, I've got my dad by my side until I leave.

My dad then turns to me. "You got everything, honey?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes."

"You're money?"

"Check."

"Cellphone?"

"Check."

"Health card?"

"Check."

Cameras?"

"Yes. Dad, yes, I have everything," I say. "My clothes, toiletries; all that."

"Your book?"

"Dad, come on, it's me. I'd never lose my songbook," I say. To prove it, I open my purse and pull out my aforementioned journal, waving it back and forth in front of him, a proud smile upon my face.

He nods, a smile slowly spreading on his face. "Good."

I lean in, hugging him close as the teacher once again calls for us. "You be good, honey. And don't get lost."

"I promise," I say. I pull back, grabbing my other bag. "I guess I'll see you in a month. Run the store well. Keep Mom happy. And _don't _let Trish feed Owen. I don't need to be coming home to find bird food in my socks and pillows _again_," I explain.

He nods. "I promise. Now, have fun!"

"Bye, Dad." I chuckle, before heading off to my plane, turning around and waving.

At the gate, I am handed my ticket on. I get on, and quicky find my seat, pulling out my iPod, pencil, and songbook, and begin writing.

_Well, Diary, you won't believe where I am. That's right. I'm on the plane to France! I can't wait. It's going to be so amazing. The fancy food, the beautiful buildings, all of it. I just wonder who I'm sitting with, seeing as how the plane will be taking off soon and the seat is still empty..._

As if on cue, the seat becomes occupied. And it's with none other than –

"Hey."

–Austin Moon._ Yay..._

And I could tell by his expression that once he saw who I was, he wasn't entirely pleased.

The feeling's mutual.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been super packed with school and I kinda did not know how to post a second chapter but, yay! I figured it out. It's a little short, and somehwhat of another filler. Better than the first chapter, I can assure you of that, haha.**

**So, here it is! **

* * *

For those of you that don't know, Austin Moon, is, well, the 'it' boy of Miami High. Everyone adores him. Well, everyone except me. And he knows it, too, which explains poorly why he hates me so much. Of course, he could also be jealous - of what, I really don't know. Plus, he's Austin Moon; what's to be jealous of when you're known as perfect?

"Oh. Hi," I finally say. I turn back to my book to continue writing, but the teacher speaks.

"Quiet down, quiet down class," she says. Once the plane is about as silent as it'll get, she says, "Now, I want you to take a close look at the person sitting next to you." I take a quick glance at Austin. He doesn't do the same. "This person will be your partner for the entire trip. Do not lose them, and make sure to stick with the group."

I freeze. I have to be his _partner_? I have to be _his_ partner?

I can tell by look on his face that he's not too pleased with this idea either.

_Diary, the worst thing, _just _happened. I have to be partnered up with _Austin Moon _for the entire trip. Oh, what do I do..?_

"You know, you _can_ just do the normal thing and say that to my face. I can take it," I hear beside me.

I turn to see Austin leaning slightly over and peeking at my book. I slam it closed.

"Don't read my book," I say.

He doesn't respond, but just goes back to his iPod. I turn back to my book, deciding to put it away (apparently, _some_ people have never heard of privacy) and listen to my music as the plane starts up.

* * *

I feel a slight shove on my shoulder and open my eyes to see Austin.

"We're landed. Time to get up, _partner_," he says bitterly.

I sigh, sitting up and grabbing my things. He stands beside our seats, waiting for me. I step out of the seats and into the isle, reaching up to grab my bag that I threw on the rack earlier. Unfortunately, I can't reach it, as I threw it just a little too far back. My fingertips only graze the edges as I try to jump up. My actions are useless, and I'm about to ask for help when someone else reaches over my shoulder, pulling it down for me. I turn around and am faced with - Austin. _Of course_. I take the bag from him, and mutter a quiet thanks, before turning around and continuing my way out of the plane, not bothering to wait for him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him questioning my actions, but I don't pay attention. I just want to see France.

I step off, and gasp. Even though we're only at the airport, the view is already fantastic. The Eiffel Tower, the Arch, everything. I hear Austin stand beside me. He gives a small gasp, too, at the sight, but it's so quiet I don't think he intended for me to hear him. I turn and face him, and can see the same admiration in his eyes that I felt in mine not long ago. He faces me, too and - smiles. He smiles at me. It's like one of those smiles where you both are sharing the same thought and you both know it, and you just smile about it, sometimes pairing it with a small chuckle. And you know what?

I smiled back.

"Alright, class, listen up!" Ms. Cromwell says. She pulls out a folder from her bag and opens it, pulling out a small stack of papers. As she begins handing them out, she goes over the rules of the trip once again. I don't bother listening, as I'd memorized them over the past two weeks she'd been repeating them to us. I just stare out at the view, anxious to get a head start at the trip and explore. But, of course, as I'd been listening to the rules so many times, I know I can't just leave the group. I have to stick with them... And my partner.

Speaking of Austin, I wonder... How _did _he get into the same class as me? He always threw me as a slacker, who never did his work and talked back to the teachers because education wasn't his highest priority as a 16-year-old. I don't blame him if it isn't; school isn't mine either. It's up there, but it's not my first. Music is. I just love music. Hopefully we'll get to explore the music here. I wonder how different it is from home.

I just hope that - as long as Austin _isn't_ the type of person I pin him to be - he doesn't decide to wander from the group in search of french girls and food. I'd hate to give him more reasons to hate me by adding 'bossy' to the list. Not that I care! No, Austin Moon can hate me all he wants.

Wait, why am I even thinking this? I haven't said one word to the kid and he's already invading my mind. That boy... I don't know.

I turn back to Ms. Cromwell, who's just about done with the rules. I realize that Austin already has both our papers that she was handing out, and is holding one out for me. I take it. It's an outline for our trip. The places we'll see, the things we'll be doing, all that. And if we get everything done on in record time, we may just have a day or two of freedom for ourselves - oh, and partner, _of course._

I sigh, trying to find a positive side to this negative turn of events. So far, I'm seeing none.

Ms. Cromwell begins going over the paper she'd handed out, just reading over the important parts. I plan to follow long, but Austin leans down to meet my level of height - curse my genes for making me so short, and his so tall - stopping inches from my ear. "You know, we really don't have to follow these. We'll end up in the same place by the time night rolls around anyway, so it's not like they'll miss us," he whispers.

I pull back, shocked at the suggestion. _Well, _that_ confirms my thoughts about him..._

"Uh, no thanks, but I plan on doing the things assigned to us, not wandering off. I don't want to lose any trust with my teachers. If I do, she may just send us back on the next plane ride home," I explain.

He stands up straight. "Oh, come on, lighten up." I continue my glare at him, not speaking a word. He continues. "Look, I've seen you in class. All you do is work, work, work. I think you need a break."

I shake my head, returning my attention back to the teacher. I can see from the corner of my eye that he wants to continue arguing, but gives up, knowing it's no use. I don't even know why he's asking me of all people. I'd be fine if he asked one of his friends to switch partners, allowing him the advantage to have 'fun' without putting up a fight. Plus, a new partner would be a bonus, even if Ms. Cromwell may be against it. The trip hasn't even started and he's already suggesting ditching! That's got to count for something.

After Ms. Cromwell finishes explaining, we head onto our tour bus that will take us to our hotel and around the city all month. Again, I'm forced to sit by Austin. We don't speak. Once we get to the hotel, we are quickly ushered to our rooms, as Paris is 6 hours ahead of us, and the flight was 10. Jet lag is going to be a huge problem for the next few days, especially for the kids who tend to stay up until 1 or 2 in the morning. I, however, have been planning for this, and so my sleeping patterns shouldn't be too much effected. They won't be perfect, but I know I can adjust...just like I'm going to have to adjust to my _partner_. Of course, that is one adjustment I won't be looking forward to. It hasn't even been 24 hours and he's already angered me in some way. So putting up with him may just be like trying to put up with that bratty 5-year-old you babysit while they're grounded. Pushy and insistent.

We don't get much of a chance to admire the place. It's very late here, so most people are sleeping. My room is on the top floor, so I am one of the last to leave the elevator, along with the other people on my floor, of course. As soon as I walk into my room, I drop my bag and flop onto the bed, realizing that I'm actually tired for once, and fall right asleep.

* * *

**Follow me Cassy_R5 on Twitter for updates or if you have any questions**


End file.
